Soul Eater: The Next EAT Generation
by Fangirl mistress
Summary: All Camellia wants is to be at the top of the EAT class, find the perfect meister, and maybe find the perfect boyfriend... Her tendency to snap also doesn't improve her relationship with the other students. But when the other students see her intellect and physical abilities shine through in her school, what will happen? (An OC story!) (Chapter 3 fixed!)
1. Prolouge

The pink haired girl stared at the billions of steps in front of her. With a small groan she started the long run up.

Crud…! I can't be late on the first day..! Then I'll never make it to the EAT class!

She bumped into someone with black hair and three white stripes in his hair who was walking up slowly.

"S-Sorry!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat! I have somewhere to be! Damn it! Looked what you did! You got dirt all over me!"

The pink girl's face turned bright red, "I-I'm-"

"Damn it, never mind! I'll just send you the-"

"What the hell?! Cut me off when i'm apologizing?! Screw you," I flipped him off then raced up the staircase into the labyrinth-like school.

"Crud which way..?" I saw a comically sized sign that read "EAT class this way" with bright flashing lights on it, "How did I miss it..? Maybe I need some new contacts…"

I heard a small chuckle from behind me, "Ha! You wear CONTACTS?! Geez, I was wondering why your eyes were that bright blue! Honestly I thought you just had a birth defect or something! Cuz that would explain your rude manners to a shiniga- HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

"I don't have time for ya, see ya preferably never," she put her middle finger up to him once more for good effect then walked to the EAT class.

finally! I'm finally here! OMG i can finally be a weapon… Well...if I can find a meister...


	2. Class begins

I stepped into the EAT class with a happy look on my face. I guess this face is kind of dishonest… i have no fricking idea of how this class works and I'm so nervous…

Everyone in the class was just wandering around and socializing, trying to find a weapon and meister I guess, maybe I should too..?

Just as I walked into view of the other students a woman wearing a red and black plaid skirt and black turtle neck came into the class and stood behind the teachers desk. I smiled to her politely and took my seat. She seemed a little too happy… The whole class ,besides me, was out of their seat and talking, in fact I could barely hear myself think…

The teacher's face turned bright red and she erupter all at once, "SHUDDUP YA LIL BRATS! JUST CUZ YA IN THE EAT CLASS DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL STAY HERE FOREVER! YOU THINK YOU'RE BIG SHOTS BUT YOU'RE NOT! DEFEAT THE KISHIN LIKE ME AND THEN WE'LL TALK!"

Wow… I thought I was the only one who could snap like that… her pigtails are floating… I'm kinda jealous…

Whispers erupted around the class as soon as the word 'kishin' was yelled from our sensei's mouth.

"Wow she's the legendary Maka?!"

"So she's as short tempered and foul-mouthed as they say!"

Maka sensei twitched at the last comment as if she knew who started that rumor, "Today class we will be taking a compatibility test. In the NOT class you are able to choose your partners, but being in the EAT class does not mean being given choice, in battle you shall not always be given choice and be forced to make extremely hard decisions in nanoseconds. Who knows… Maybe Kid will change his mind…"

"Sensei," an extremely young looking girl stood up. She had light turquoise hair and a small tattoo of a skull on her cheek, "By 'kid' do you mean father?"

"Ah… Yes… Shinigami-san doesn't go by that anymore does he? Yes Turquoise, once again you are correct…. So anyways…" Someone walked in through the door late, "DAMN IT KURO! LATE?! AGAIN?! YOU'RE MY ASSISTANT FOR EXTRA CREDIT AT YOUR SCHOOL, IF YOU WANT ANY POINTS GET HERE ON TIME! Now please pass these tests out."

I wasn't really paying attention till he got to my row and apparently he wasn't either until we both looked up at each other at the same time. The boy had a tuxedo, gold eyes, and spiky hair like a porcupine's back (a reference I made upon first seeing him) that had three white stripes on one side. She jumped out of her seat and, as if on cue they both making pointed at each other, making him drop all of the tests, and shouted at the same time, "YOU!"


	3. Meister testing!

chapter_ 3_

I don't know why I hated this bastard so much, I just did! This guy had a personality that just made you want to hate him! I felt everyone staring at us, I didn't actually look, I just had a feeling, ya know? I didn't want to appear as the bad rude girl in this situation, so I combined the truth with a lie, a lith!(_A/N I know corny ^)_

"I-It's you!" I used my amazing acting skills to make myself start to tear up, this will teach him to be rude to a girl, "W-why did you insult me..?" I felt my lower lip began to quiver, "S-sure my glasses were a little geeky, but there was no need for you to throw them down the staircase! I was nearly late because of that.." I sat back down in my chair looking at the ground. I knew my performance was believable, I heard practically the whole class gasp when I started to cry and talk about the glasses. I glared up at him to see he was collecting the papers off of the floor, avoiding my eyes with the slightest blush ever. WTF?! Was he a perv or 'something?! Did he like seeing girls cry or in pain?! Or was he trying to turn this situation into something to make me look bad or something?! Damn it!

Okay Camellia, calm down.

My mother's advice echoed in my head. I took a deep breath and stopped fake crying. I looked up at shyly.

"...ANYWAY EVERYONE SHUDDAP! THIS WILL HELP DETERMINE YOUR MEISTER. AS OF NOW NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO SELECT THEIR OWN PARTNER. So, as soon as you get a test, begin."

I stared at the white sheet of paper.

Name: Camelia Suzaku

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair color: Bright pink (unfortunately)

Eye color: Bright blue

Vision? 20/20

Sense of smell? 20/20

Hearing? 20/20

Favorite color? Aqua

Personality? Caring, upbeat, but I have extreme anger issues.

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, what kind.)? Weapon,I transform into different types of swords.

Pet Peeves: People who are not able to say their true feelings and people who talk to much… and the color yellow.

Likes: Video games, reading, studying, food, drawing, acting, and swimming.

Talents: Able to detect poison and that type of crud

Weakness: Good food, long range fighting, and animals.

What is the oath of duty? If you can not remember this then leave the class immediately.

I must protect my meister, no matter the risk. I must them as if they were my own family. They are a link of myself. No matter how we feel for each other we must fight as one.

I stood from my seat and turned my test in on Mrs. Maka's desk. I smiled sheepishly and began to walk back to my seat. When I glanced around I realized only half of my class was still there. Looks like a lot of people didn't study the oath. I sat at my desk impatiently, messing around with my pencil. Mrs. Maka rose from her desk and started to pace through the aisles and hand back our results.

She put my aptitude test results on my desk. There was a small photo in the top right hand corner. It was a guy. He had blonde hair that was like Black*Star's… Star shaped and seemed to have an ego of it's own! He had emerald eyes that were almond shaped. In the picture it seemed like he was shouting something. I looked for his name for a few minutes until I finally found it. His name was Berri…. Who names their son Berri?!

Mrs. Maka came back to my desk and put down two new papers.

"Care to tell me how you got three meisters as a result on your aptitude test?"

I stared at the papers, jaw dropped. The second paper was another boy, he had shaggy sand colored hair, red eyes like blood, and wore a black beanie. The last paper… Was Kuro.


	4. The Complications begin

**chapter 4**

The last paper was Kuro, I had to bite the inside of my cheek till it bled to keep from screaming.

"Care to tell me..?" Everyone had turned their head in our direction when they saw mrs. Maka hand 2 more papers to me.

Crap, too much attention! "Mrs. Maka, how am I supposed to know?! I got here this morning all the way from New York! I don't know… Gome."

Mrs. Maka let out a long exasperated sigh. "Sorry for snapping, this only happened once before and it wasn't even EAT class… I wasn't sure what to do… I'll ask Kidd- I mean Shinigami-san - about it at lunch. ANYWAYS ALL OF YOU THAT DIDN'T FINISH THAT SIMPLE TEST LEAVE FOR THE REGULAR CLASSES NOW!"

Surprisingly another half of the class left. Then that really calm girl, what was her name again..? Teal or something like that..?

"Oh ! Guess what! I completed my test first! Unlike all of these pathetic losers!" The girl with the greenblue hair yelled perkily.

"Glad you've switched back Turquoise. You really need to get a hold on Sapphire, it's soooo weird seeing that alter." Berri perkily responded, while putting his feet on the desk.

Wait…

Alter?

…

Turquoise has multiple personality disorder?!

"It's not like I can help it, you complete and utter baka Bear Bear!" Turquoise said in an overly nice tone.

"Turquoise… I'm guessing you're not yourself? This is… AquaMarine?"

"Took you long enough, baka Bear Bear!" She replied in the same overly nice tone, this time smiling extremely big.

"Okay..?" Then he looked over at me, "Hey! You're my partner! Camelia, right?"

"Oi!" The sandy haired kid from my results yelled from the seats in front of me, "What are ya talkin bout? That Camelia girl was my resul- OI! It's you!"

"Complete and utter bakas…" That hindrance Kuro mumbled from behind me.

"About that…" I mummbled fiddling with my fingers.

"She got all four of us as results." Another boy with enchanting silver eyes that hid his emotions in the fog and navy hair that went into spikes, but much smaller than Kuro's, and somehow relaxing. He slammed his paper onto my desk. Sure enough, on the bottom of the white paper it stated:

Partnered with: Camelia Suzaku.

"Oi?!"

"Huh?!"

"What the hell are you talking about that's impossible!"

"K-Ky..? How did you get into the academy?! I thought you said you would stop…" The word just wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was cruel. It was creepy. It scared me and haunted me all the way into my nightmares.

"Stop stalking you? Not in your wildest dreams, babe."

Then he bent down and kissed me.

**-A/N sorry for the screw up on chapter three readers ^ I forgot to double check my work, and I'm also sorry for the major cliffie! Who is Ky? Why is he stalking poor Camelia?! WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID HE JUST KISS HER?! All shall be revealed in chapter 4~ **

…

…

**Review and get a free virtual cookie!**


	5. The chase

**_chapter_ 5**

Then he bent down and kissed me.

Holy shit.

My stalker just kissed me!

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. he didn't budge. He slammed both of his hands on each side of my face, so I couldn't escape. The bell had rang, so the only people left were my weapon candidates, my creepy stalker, and…

_**WHAM!**_ "MAKA CHOP! KY STEP AWAY FROM THE POOR GIRL!" Ms. Maka screamed in his ear.

Blood squirted from the top of his head in a comical geyser. I heard a snicker beside me and I saw Kuro trying his best not to laugh at my misfortune. I stared at Ms. Maka, she was turned around so she couldn't see anything. I elbowed Kuro in the gut with all of my strength. He fell to the ground, KO'd by my epic strength. I glared at his out cold body before I got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait up Cami!" Beri shouted.

"Yeah, wait up Ca- WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE UP A STUPID ASS NICKNAME FOR HER?!" The other blonde shouted, his head comically huge.

Who the hell are these people? Part of a manga or something?!

"What do you guys want?! I am having a _**terrible**_ day in case you haven't noticed!" I shouted.

"Oh, I was wondering if you had a place to stay the night." The one with the red eyes asked.

"Hey, that's what I was going to ask!" Beri shouted, a huge red vein popped out of his head… Like the kind in manga.

"Um…" _Crap…. I don't have a place to stay do I?!_ "No… I don't have a place to spend the night…." I responded as I slowly edged towards the door, keeping a close eye on the Ky that was running around in circles, blood gushing from his head, while Mrs. Maka tried to lecture him, unsuccessfully. Wait… Where did he go?!

"You could always stay with me Camelia~" Ky said suddenly appearing behind Beri's shoulder, eyes shining in a creepy stalker way.

"FUCK NO!" Beri and red eye yelled in unison, getting into a fight with Ky, a huge dust cloud covering it up.

_ Now's my chance..!_

I spun around on my heel and sprinted down the halls, going the exact same way my memory remembered. Within seconds I was outside, the warm sunlight relaxing my tense muscles. I looked around me, hearing **alot **of foot steps. There were at least 3000 steps in the way of me getting down quickly and safely without my accident proneness kicking in.

_That's it!_

I took a few steps back, then started to run. forward. Towards the bazillion steps that would kill me if I failed my tatic. A few centimeters before the railing I jumped forward, transforming my feet into twin katanas, and making them flat against the railing. I slid down easily, looking over my shoulder just in time to see a few outlines begin to form in the doorway.

I made it to the ground in a minute. Then it hit me, literally Turquoise fell on top of me.

"U-Um… H-Hi I'm Turquoise… I was wondering if you would like to be friends?"

The girl was five feet tall and looked only about ten, "Do you not have very many?"

"F-Father says I can only hang out with symmetrical people… And you're the first female student who came here that's perfectly symmetrical!"

"W-well," Okay, this girl's father is insane. If I don't protect her from him, she may turn out the same! "Okay, I'll be your friend!"

"Yay!"

"Um, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Mhmm! That's what friends do! … Right?"

"Um… Can I stay at your house for a while?"

_**A/N okay, okay, not ALL was revealed… But it was still a decent chapter… right? I guess I won't know unless you review!**_


End file.
